Poison Ivy
by hazeleyes-2007
Summary: Meet Sicily Van Der Woodsen. Twin sister of Serena. Girlfriend to Nate. What happens when she finds out a secret about her boyfriend and her sister. Will it rock the Upper East Side?


**Chapter 1**

I always knew that Gossip Girl controlled parts of our lives. Weather she used the information to break us or make us; she controlled it.  
Some of the most popular scandals have erupted from Gossip Girl blast. I always managed to escape the worst scandals.  
Weather they contained information about my sister, Serena, my best friend, Blair, or my boyfriend, Nate, Gossip Girl always kept me out of  
it. I used to believe I was just lucky but then I discovered she was just waiting for the perfect time.

****************

"Sicily Van Der Woodsen! Are you not listening to me? This is important information!" My best friend Blair yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, B. Nate and I had a fight, so most of my attention is directed to that. Anyways,  
what were you saying?" I responded while turning my head to give my full attention.

"I was just saying that Gossip Girl hasn't been posting anything lately, the last time that happened something big came out.  
Hugh. Hazel's parents sent her away because of it."

"That was because she was sleeping with a teacher! She deserved to be sent away. What does this have to do with you?  
What have you done so bad that you haven't told me?" I spoke questionably.

"That's beside the point! What about Serena? You know that she bound to have a few bad things  
on her list." You could detect the worry in her voice.

"Serena has done a lot of bad things in the past and guess what? Our mom doesn't  
care. She's too worried about her new husband."

"You know that's not true! Lily loves you, Serena and Eric; she just has a weird way of  
showing it at the moment. You know once the honeymoon phase goes away, she'll be back to normal."

"You mean normal as in divorced, right? Because that's the only normal I know of." I said with a little sadness hinted in my voice.

"Who knows? Bart could be the one for her?"

"Yeah, right. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't we say that about the last three?"

Blair did not respond on subject, instead she decided to change the subject.

"Where is Serena anyways? I have been texting her all morning but she has yet to respond."

"I don't know. She left out earlier than me with a note that said 'take the limo. I won't need it today.' She's been  
really spacey lately near me, its starting to worry me."

"Didn't you just say that you didn't care about what ended up on Gossip Girl about  
her?" Blair said twisting my words.

"No, I said that no one would care if something ended up on Gossip Girl because its nothing new that she's in trouble, I did not say I did not care."

Blair stared at me with the most confused face ever.

"Just forget it, B, its too complicated. I've got to get to class anyways. I will text you."

"Okay, just be careful what you do and what you say Gossip Girl could be near."

With a roll of my eyes, I turned on my Prada heel to head to my sociology class. Half way in to the building, I felt my pocket vibrate and  
heard the rest of the schools phones go off.

Grabbing my phone like others, I read with shocked eyes, Gossip Girls new scandal.

King N and our own co-queen S, hooking up before school?  
But surprisingly it's not the S your thinking about.  
N, did you really believe you could have your cake and eat it too?  
Sicily and Serena?  
Time to decide; which one is your queen, N?

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

*****************

**Disclaimer:** Anything reconizable, I do not own. I wish owned Nate though. :]

**A/N:** I will most likely update this within a day or two. Anyone that is a reader of Hi Society knows that I havn't been writing  
for a long time. [school and other events have taken up my time] With Christmas break coming up, I believe it will be a lot easier to update. Thank  
you so much for reading and reviewing if you do!

Btw, check out my page to see a link to the pics of characters and wardrobe choices. :]


End file.
